Distant lifes Vidas lejanas
by Neory
Summary: Notas del Autor: bueno este es el primer fic que escribo. Pero aun asi espero que sea bueno y disfruteis de él Advertencias… pues lemon, incesto, algo de sado… pokito u y por ahora no se me ocurre más.Ahora os pongo un pequeño resumen :La historia se situ


_**Notas del Autor**: bueno este es el primer fic que escribo. Pero aun asi espero que sea bueno y disfruteis de él _

**_Advertencias_**… _pues lemon, incesto, algo de sado… (pokito u) y por ahora no se me ocurre más._

_Ahora os pongo un pequeño **resumen :**_

_La historia se situa dos años después del final de la primera temporada. Naruto encuentra por fin a Sasuke, ambos comienzan una endiablada lucha. Sasuke no muestra más que sentimientos de odio hacia su antigo rival. Pero cuando está apunto de acabar con el kitsune su cuerpo se detiene, no puede matarlo… Naruto se pregunta porque… Por otro lado esta el exo de que Sasuke aun no ha conseguido acabar con su hermano…_

_Un fic bastante trágico con unos sentimientos que aunque parezcan muy claros, no lo están tanto, pues en este fic, nada es lo que parece. Dale una oportunidad y disfruta con el fic!_

**_Nota:_** _todos los personajes son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto (mi dios )_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Cap 1 Un Encuentro en la Desesperacion

¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Acaso es lástima? Tras dos años junto a Orochimaru, matando, sin apenas sentir más que satisfacción y desprecio para que ahora mi conciencia me traicione haciendo aflorar en ella sentimientos de culpabilidad, lástima o pena… ¿Siento pena por que vas a morir? A lo largo de estos dos años no he pensado otra cosa más que estabas muerto y que volvías a aparecer ante mí sonriendo. Y ahora sonríes, pareces feliz, tal vez has asumido que vas a morir.

Eres un estúpido al haber venido porque vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente. /Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo/ ¿y este escalofrío?¿Acaso no quiero que sufras? Esos ojos azules tuyos, siguen teniendo algo… que me molesta. Pero no pienso volver a caer en tu trampa. No volveré a ser el ''gatito asustadizo'' para que te burles de mi …. Naruto.

- Espero que sepas lo que te espera Naruto- dice mientras me mira con unos ojos totalmente nuevos para mí, unos ojos llenos de odio.

- ¿Para qué crees que he venido?- le contesto. Baka, no me importa si muero. Hice una promesa. He estado dos años buscándote y ahora que te he encontrado no pienso huir- ¡Ya no soy el Naruto cobarde que conocías!- Aunque me sigue gustando el ramen U.

- ¿Enserio has cambiado? Vaya Naruto y dime… Sakura-chan se ha enamorado de ti tras estos dos años? Sabes, incluso me propuso una vida juntos, pero yo la rechacé, no quiero semejante monstruo a mi lado- Cómo puede decir esas cosas de Sakura tan fríamente ¿ya no sientes nada Sasuke?

- No te metas con Sakura-chan y menos de ese modo ella se ha sentido muy sola estos dos años por tu culpa¡¡No vuelvas a insultarla de ese modo!

- JaJaJjJa Por lo que veo ya hacéis parejita y todo y dime Naruto ¿no se cansa de que seas tan insoportablemente ruidoso? usuraton kache- ¡Maldita sea! Se burla de mí. ¿Es que no nota que he cambiado? Aunque él si que ha cambiado, da miedo ese brillo de sus ojos aunque… me resulta muy atrayente… Mierda, ¡céntrate Naruto!

- ¡Te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha, Sasuke!

- Vaya, vaya, veo que me he equivocado... Aún eres más ruidoso y estúpido que antes.

Interesante, ha venido aquí tras dos años… ¿todo este tiempo me ha estado buscando? Pero ha sido en vano Naruto, ahora sirvo a Orochimaru y aunque antes conseguiste sobrevivir, esta vez lograré matarte… ni-san.

- Bueno, bueno… es conmovedor ver como los cachorritos vuelven a encontrarse… pero ahora Naruto, tú eres la presa, vas a morir- Por fin mi maestro se pone en juego… esa sonrisa en su boca lo dice todo, sí, Naruto, vas a morir, porque él te va a matar.

- Sasuke-kun, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que una presa sin capturar es un error que no puede ser permitido.- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Por supuesto- contesto.

- Pues, Naruto es tu pequeño error, así que, ¡mátalo!- ¿Qué lo mate?

- Mierda por qué no lo puedes matar tú.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Tienes miedo de que consiga matarte?

- No- respondo rápidamente. No, no le tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que ese brillo de sus ojos se apague y a que el zorro de su interior lo hunda en la oscuridad. Pero te deseo Naruto, te deseo matar. Por fin podré vengarme ni-san- Naruto, no me malinterpretes, no quiero ensuciarme las manos por tan poca cosa. Pero no por ello vas a morir de forma especial- mis ojos se tornan rojos como la sangre y tres grandes aspas se juntan en su centro. Por fin consigo despertarlo. Vaya, vaya Naruto, parece que el verte despierta en mí grandes deseos de venganza, el Mangekyō Sharingan.

- ¡Mierda! Siento un chakra muy poderoso en él… y esa sonrisa… ¿tanto ha cambiado? ¡Orochimaru cuando te pille te partiré la cara! ¡Por todo lo que le has hecho a Sasuke! ¡Pagarás por ello!- ¡¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **técnica de invocación**

- ¡Oh, Naruto! ¿Crees que con un sapito vas a conseguir llevarte a mi Sasuke? Lo va a tener demasiado fácil.- Mierda este tipo es más raro de lo que pensaba… ¿Qué es eso de ''mi Sasuke-kun''? Este tipo me pone de los nervios. _/N.A.: Naruto con su cara de qué bicho raro hay aki?¿--' xD/_ Y ahora, se acerca a él. Lo está tomando de la barbilla. _/N.A.: más cara de flipao/_ y qué le estará diciendo. ¡Tsk! Con lo bajito que habla no logro entenderlo.- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Bicho raro! ¿Qué le dices a Sasuke?

- JejjJJeje– me dice con esa sonrisa que me pone nervioso- a Sasuke le gusta jugar- dice mientras recorre con su lengua el rostro de este centrándose en… ¡sus labios! Y ya no está O-O ¿Se ha ido? ¡Pues si que era raro el juego, la verdad es que ese juego no me suena de ná! _/N.A.: En fin, es Naruto xD_/

Orochimaru ha vuelto a jugar conmigo ¡Mierda Naruto se ha dado cuenta! Agg! Pero qué me pasa, me estoy sonrojando. ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Después de todo, no es la primera vez.

** FLASH BACK **

- Sasuke, sabía que vendrías a mí. Aunque has tardado mucho. Parece que mis subordinados han muerto, pero no me importa, eran simples peones.- una sonrisa maléfica se dibuja en su rostro- Lo importante… eres tú.

- He… he matado a Naruto- aunque lo dijo fríamente se había dado la vuelta para evitar que Orochimaru notase como hasta el último miembro de su cuerpo temblaba de terror. Sasuke notó como unas frías pero seguras manos agarraban firmemente su cintura por detrás, mientras una voz estremecedora se hizo oír en su boca.- No te preocupes por eso, solo disfruta.

- ¿Qué…. qué me vas a... hacer?- Preguntó un tanto asustado Sasuke. Pero sin contestación alguna Orochimaru introdujo su mano bajo la camiseta de Sasuke recorriendo con sus fríos dedos la columna de Sasuke de arriba abajo provocando que este se estremeciera.

- Ya veo que te gusta- dijo. Y comenzó a introducir su mano bajo el pantalón de este… bajo sus ajustados boxers y repitió la operación anterior con su miembro. Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció de placer incluso de su boca salieron algunos sonidos ahogados similares a pequeños gemidos. Orochimaru lo empujó contra su mesa y lo tumbo.- Bien, comencemos Sasuke- y tras esto comenzó a acariciar la hermosa y pálida piel del chico con su fría lengua, mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajarle el pantalón.

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas Sasuke?- Vaya tonto, al final parece que no tiene ni idea de que he mantenido relaciones con Orochimaru.

- JejejJeje, pensé que serías más listo tras dos años Naruto-baka.

- ¿Te estas riendo de mí?

- No es obvio- le contesto.

- ¡Eso va a cambiar! ¡Gamabunta, vamos! ¡¡Sasuke te repito que vas a venir conmigo te guste o no!

- Demasiado impaciente- De verdad crees que porque hayas invocado a ese sapo vas a poder vencerme- ¡Chidori!- Buah, es demasiado fácil.- En serio Naruto, ¿crees que vas a poder conmigo con esto? JaJjaJa.

. . . . . **Tras el ataque del sapo** . . . . .

Mierda con todo el destrozo que he causado y ni siquiera tiene un solo rasguño. Ha salido de entre el polvo como si nada. Además esos ojos me siguen dando miedo… pero no puedo dejar de mirarlos - . ¡Ahí viene!- No creas que volverás a derrotarme con ese estúpido Chidori, Sasuke. ¡Rasengan!

¡Eso es Naruto! Como en los viejos tiempos: Rasengan vs. Chidori- un truco muy viejo Naruto. Recuerda como te salió la última vez. Pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte. No pienso cometer el error de dejarte con vida.- Una luz brillante, nuestros cuerpos van a chocar, pero no pienso detenerme Naruto. Tras la luz aparecen tus ojos. Parece que esos ojos azules tuyos irradiasen toda la luz que hay a nuestro alrededor. Me estas mirando tan firmemente, con tanta determinación que incluso podrías lograr que el odio de mi corazón se apagase. Alzo mi mano, deseo alcanzarte Naruto… ¿desde cuando tienes esos ojos? Por un segundo me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, tu Rasengan golpea fuertemente mi cuerpo y mi Chidori no lleva a alcanzarte. Empiezo a girar sin control alguno, soy lanzado hacia atrás, mientras el aire choca contra mi cuerpo como si de cuchillas se tratasen. Gritó de dolor y luego, silencio. Mi cuerpo esta inmóvil apoyado contra un árbol. Levanto mi cabeza y escucho tu voz.

- Te dije que no te rieses de mí Sasuke- Vaya Naruto, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, tus ojos han cambiado de color, tu cuerpo esta ligeramente cambiado y en tu cara irradia la desesperación.

- Esta herida, Naruto, no es nada comparado con lo que tú vas a sufrir.- Si ha conseguido hacerme esto con solo una pequeña parte de ese chakra monstruoso. Mi sello está ahora expandiéndose, ¿tanto me has excitado Naruto? Pero no importa, por que con él lograré sellar el monstruo que llevas dentro. Parece que el dolor de mi herida se va neutralizando. Creo que podré soportarlo. Me levanto. Mi sello ya está expandido del todo. Lo vas a lamentar Naruto. Me has hecho enfadar y ahora mi deseo es más fuerte, el deseo de tu cuerpo, el deseo de poseerte, el deseo de que seas mío Naruto.- Senei Jashuu **Mano De Serpiente De La Sombra-** JeJje Naruto, ha esto no podrás escapar.

- ¡¡Senei Jashuu! Mierda, esa técnica es nueva. ¡Joder! Están saliendo serpientes de sus manos. Ya las tengo encima. Bueno no será muy difícil esquivarlas. Una, otra por arriba. Por los pelos. ¡Tengo otra detrás! Mierda suéltame, dios odio estos bichos. Vienen dos más no puedo moverme- ¡Son demasiadas!

- ¿En serio creías que ibas a poder esquivarlas, Naruto?

- ¡¡¡Sasuke! ¡¡Suéltame! ¡¡Esta mierda es lo que te enseña Orochimaru! ¡!SUÉLTAME SASUKE!¡

- Parece que no has entendido que vas a morir- me dice mientras se me acerca. Mierda esta utilizando una técnica en su mano … con su propia sangre. No puede ser… ¡es una de las técnicas de sellado que me enseñó Jiraiya!- ¿Piensas usarla conmigo?- una sola sonrisa por su parte. Cada vez está más cerca.- Sasuke no pienso permitirlo- esa técnica ya la uso Orochimaru conmigo la última vez y no fue precisamente agradable. Pero por más que intento liberarme no lo consigo. Levanto mi cara y veo los ojos de Sasuke frente a mí. Esos ojos… que me cautivan como si fuese esclavo de ellos.

- Goguoufuuin **Sellando Quinta parte**

- UaAaaAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Este dolor es insoportable. No voy a poder cumplir la promesa que te hice Sakura-chan. Mierda, estoy llorando. ¡No puedo llorar delante de Sasuke!

- UaAaaAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ahora Naruto, ya no podrás usar más ese temible poder. ¿Qué es eso que recorre su rostro? ¿Lágrimas? ¿Estás llorando Naruto? Sus rodillas se están doblando, está cayendo.- ¡Cuidado!- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis manos se han movido para sujetarlo justo a tiempo? Parece que se ha desmayado. Menos mal.- Ugg, parece que mi sello está volviendo a la normalidad, he consumido mucho chakra con esa técnica del sellado. Pero ha merecido la pena solo por verle llorar.- ¿Pero que digo? No quería ver sus ojos así. ¿Por qué me comporto así cuando ni siquiera me puede oír?- No Naruto, yo… te quiero.- Lentamente una de mis manos se acerca a su cara para después limpiar suavemente las cristalinas lágrimas de su rostro. Realmente es un rostro bellísimo. Debo… debo acercarme más, es esto un sueño? ¿Ese sueño en el que apareces sonriendo y me besas? No lo se, Naruto, no se si estoy soñando pero lo que si se es que eres mío y voy a probar esos labios que tan excitado me tienen. Acerco mi boca a la suya. Puedo sentir su respiración tan cerca. Necesito besarlo. Tan solo un poco más. Por fin sus labios mezclan su esencia con los míos, sintiendo su calidez mezclada con dolor y tristeza.

De pronto sus ojos se abren y su boca hace un intento de decir algo, lo cual yo aprovecho para meter todo mi ser dentro de él. Por fin lo sé Naruto, por fin sé por que te he tenido en la cabeza todo este tiempo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no estoy soñando de que eres real y de que estas disfrutando, a la par que estas asustado, desesperado por que esto no acabe nunca, pero no te concederé ese deseo, Naruto.

**. . . . . continuará . . . . .**

Espero que os haya gustado He sido mala y no he puesto lemon xDD (hombre, es el primero) pero el próximo va a tener muxo muxo **LEMON!**

** inner: caxo pervertida**

** u-u oye oye … que yo no obligo a nadie a leerlo**

** Dejarme reviews pa ver que os ha parecido, espero k os haya gustado eh? xDD si no x-x…. os mato! xDD es broma, pero enviarmelos :P **


End file.
